Angelic Tears
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: During the seven years of the Tenrou Group's absence, a independent guild known as Angelic Tears appeared. They traveled all around Earthland, fighting dark guilds and corrupted light guild and officials in the kingdoms. What will happen when Natsu encounters two of these members? Only one way to find out. OCs. Crossover elements exists. Natsu x Ur
1. Chapter 1

… **Let it be known that I tried to hold back from starting another story so soon… but I failed. So go laugh, laugh at my misery.**

 **Anyway, here's a new story for you all to despise with all of your hatred and anger.**

 **Summary: An independent guild known as Angelic Tears had appeared during the seven years the Tenrou group were gone. However this guild have been all around the world of Earthland, destroying dark guilds, corrupted light guild and even those within kingdoms that were an enemy. One thing known about them is that they do whatever they want and what is necessary for victory to be achieved. What will happen when Natsu encounters two of these unknown members of the guild? There's only one way to find out.**

 **Crossover elements will exist, though if you know me by now, you probably already know this. The OCs in the story may not be too original, as some of them are based on other people/characters, but it's not like I haven't done something like that before, I mean just look at "Light's Hope" and "Fairy Tail: Torn World" for examples.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter One: Encounter**

"Man… that was too easy." Natsu stated as he walked through the town, passing by other people, looking around the small festival that was taking place.

Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail guild had just recently finished a job about defeating a group of bandits that were terrorizing the roads to this town, since they were blocking off travelers and supplies from arriving. Due to the job having just bandits, it wasn't that much of a challenge to the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

One might be wondering where the rest of his team is, as they don't seem to be around. Erza was already on an S-Class mission, so she was not around when Natsu took the job. Lucy already had the money she needed for the month for her rent, so she didn't come. Natsu would rather fight Gildarts at full power than asking the Ice Stripper for help. Wendy, Carla, and Happy were on another mission themselves. The reason Happy was with them was simply to attempt to get closer to Carla. And by that it obviously means trying to win the other exceed's heart with fish. So because of all of this, Natsu went on and did the job on his own.

It was now currently around evening, as the sky was getting darker by the minute, with stars appearing in the sky to light it up in the sun's place. But that didn't stop this own from having a festival for the night. Natsu couldn't help but smile at everything around him. He liked it when people were having a good time and feeling the excitement and joy in the air.

He eventually arrived in the more opened area of the town, where a small stage was built for anyone who liked to sing. This was also where most of the stands selling food were located as well.

"Well then, better go find me some food and enjoy myself." Natsu told himself as he went on to do what he said. Since he wanted to partake in the festival and due to it being night, the pink haired male would head back to his guild tomorrow. Right now, it's time for him to enjoy himself.

In another part of the large crowd around the area, two people were seen making there way through. One of them was more in a hurry than the other one though.

The one in the lead had the appearance of a lean young male who looked to be around eighteen years old. He had wild crazy grey colored hair and a rather pale skin tone. He wore black jeans and wore a sleeveless plain white colored shirt. He had blue eyes and was barefooted. This person was named Crul Faith.

"Hurry up Chris!" The first male called out to the guy behind him, who was taking his time to enjoy the atmosphere of the festival, "I still have the smell, we need to hurry before I loose it!" He exclaimed at his friend.

"Calm down Crul, are you sure you a Dragon Slayer is here in this town? Maybe the crowd is messing with your sense of smell." Chris stated.

Chris, full name Chris Snow, was a rather odd looking fellow compared to everyone else in the crowd. For one, he wore a black jacket with a hood covering his head and arms. He wore black fingerless gloves, and wore black pants and boots as well. Underneath the jacket was a dark grey shirt he wore. The weird thing about him though was the fact that despite wearing his hood, he appears to be wearing some sort of black helmet with glowing blue symbols on the front of it, which makes one wonder how he was able to see. Over his hood and ears, he was wearing headphones as well. Naturally, it was a rather odd look. **(AN: Just look up the mascot of "Smash into Pieces". This is what the guy looks like.)**

"Chris, you know that my sense of smell never fails me. I know that I smell a presence of a Dragon Slayer here." Crul stated back at him with a determined look.

"I have to find that hard to believe. Dragon Slayers aren't exactly common you know." Chris replied back as he looked at the stage, where people were taking turns to sing and having a grand old time.

Before Crul could respond to his friend, the smell he sense was getting closer. This got him to be alerted as he began to move on ahead.

"He's near! Come on Chris!" Crul exclaimed once again as he headed through the crowd of people. Chris simply sighed as he followed his fellow ally.

Not far from where they were, Natsu was finish gulping down some hot dogs that he managed to gets his hands on from a nearby stand. After finishing it, he looked over at the stage where the people were around, singing on, and naturally having a grand old time.

' _That seems like fun to do.'_ The pink haired Dragon Slayer thought to himself as he watched someone finished singing. However Natsu didn't feel like he would do well at singing, and figured he would only embarrassed himself if he were to try.

Shaking his head from those thoughts, he figured he would just retire for the night at the hotel he was staying at, and then head back to Mangolia in the morning. Before he could take a step in that direction though…

"I found you!"

Natsu was confused, before realizing someone was behind him. Turning around, he then saw Crul arriving as he stared at the pink haired male.

"Who? Me?" Natsu questioned, wanting to make sure that this guy was referring to him.

"Yes, you," Crul stated to him, getting Natsu confused. Who was this guy talking to him? And what did he want? His answer came when the grey haired male spoke once more, "You're giving off the smell like that of a dragon. Are you a Dragon Slayer?" He questioned the pink haired Fairy Tail mage, wanting to make sure that his suspicions were correct.

Natsu though was surprised to see this guy before him asking whenever or not he was a Dragon Slayer. The pink haired male was more surprised to even pick up the scent of a Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah, I'm a Dragon Slayer. What's it to you?" Natsu asked back, wondering who this guy was and how he could notice the scent Dragon Slayers have for them to be recognized as ones. His answer though seemed to have surprised the other guy, as he looked at him disbelief despite expecting the answer he got.

"…To think that there were more of you…" Crul trailed off, getting Natsu to be confused.

"Huh? What do you-?" Natsu was about to ask what he meant by that, if not for the arrival of Chris.

"Oh? So you found the guy then?" Chris spoke, getting Natsu to be confused by the new guy's presence.

"Who are you?" Natsu questioned the masked person, getting him to laugh a little.

"Oh right, introductions are needed I guess. My name is Chris Snow, and my friend here is named Crul Faith," Chris explained to Natsu, before he went on, "So is it true then? You are a Dragon Slayer yourself?"

"Of course I am!" Natsu responded back, "I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail."

"Fairy what?" Chris questioned, as he and Crul never heard of this Fairy Tail place before. There answer got Natsu to be surprised.

"Fairy Tail! The guild! You never heard of it?" Natsu replied back to them as he didn't understand how they could not have heard of his guild before. They are after all the top guild in Fiore once more.

"Sorry," Crul started to say, getting Natsu to look back at the grey haired male, "Crhis and I aren't from Fiore. We just arrived here recently." He explained to the pink haired male in front of him.

This surprised Natsu. They were from another country?

"Oh, so you two came from elsewhere," Natsu spoke once more, getting the two in front of him to nod, "Are you guys from another country in Ishgar then?" He asked the two.

"Well," Chris spoke up once, getting the Fire Dragon Slayer to look at the masked person, "I'm not from Ishgar. I come from another country in another continent." He explained to the Fairy Tail mage.

"Huh? Another continent?" Natsu asked both in surprised and confusion.

"Yeah," Crul spoke up, getting Natsu to look at the grey haired male once again, "I'm originally from the country Joya in Ishgar." He finished telling Natsu, who seemed to be a big surprised by all of this, as well as interested.

"Whoa, that's pretty cool." Natsu admitted. He doesn't know many people that came from outside of Fiore, let alone the continent Ishgar.

Before The Fire Dragon Slayer could comment, Crul spoke up once more, getting Natsu to look at the male.

"So Natsu, if you are a Dragon Slayer, then you must be strong then right?" Crul questioned, to which Natsu of course nodded.

"Of course I am. Why you ask?" Natsu asked the other before him.

"Can you show me?" He responded with a question, to which surprised Natsu at first. This guy wanted to fight him? The pink haired male couldn't help but grin though at the thought of a fight. Since the bandits from the job he took here didn't provide any challenge whatsoever, maybe Crul could provide that challenge for him.

"Are you asking for a fight?" Natsu asked with a grin on his face, to which Crul also mirrored.

"Maybe I am. You're not afraid of a duel are you?" He responded, his grin still present on his face as Natsu also still had his own grin.

Chris simply looked at his friend and Natsu before turning to the stage where people were using. He then looked back at the two in front of him as he spoke up.

"Hey you two," The masked man started to say, getting both Crul and Natsu to look at him, "If you two are going to fight, why not make a show out of it?" He suggested.

This got Natsu to be confused, though Crul understood what his friend meant as he smiled.

"I see no problem with that," The grey haired male agreed to his friend's idea before looking back at Natsu, "What do you say Natsu? Want to give the people here a good show?" He offered, getting Natsu to understand what he meant.

' _They want the crowd here to watch us battle huh?'_ Natsu thought to himself, before decided that that wasn't a problem for him. He wouldn't mind showing off to those around him, "Alright, you got yourself a deal."

Hearing this, Chris then started to head to the stage, planning to set this all up properly.

 **Alright, there's that. The next chapter will show Crul and Natsu battling. Who will win? Only I know the answer to that because I'm the author.**

 **Or am I?**

 **Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am.**

 **Also, to let you all know, I will most likely start two new stories sometime in the near future. One of them is "The Heart of an Artist", the official sequel to "The Music of Natsu", and the other story if "Unity", which is the official sequel to "You are Loved Natsu Dragneel". So expect those sometime soon hopefully.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, it is I once again with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise. Though it looks like so far you all seem to enjoy it, which is surprisingly since this involve a mostly OC guild. I didn't think this would do that well.**

 **Anyway, in this chapter the battle between Natsu and Crul will take place. As well as seeing something special that Crul Faith can do. You'll all see what I mean.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Two: Battle of Dragons**

Thanks to Chris, there was now enough room for both Natsu and Crul to fight without accidentally hurting anyone, as the crowd was now closer to the stage where Chris stood on. It looked like the people actually liked the idea of a fight going down, since one of fighters is the Salamander of the Fairy Tail.

Standing a few feet away from each other on their field of battle, Natsu and Crul merely stared at one another. Natsu had an exciting grin on his face due to being able to fight, while Crul had a more serious look on his face since he didn't want to take this lightly.

"So Crul, are you ready?" The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer questioned with his grin still intact. This got the grey haired male to smile a little.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Crul stated, before getting an idea as he turned to look at his friend who was still on the stage, "Hey Chris. How about you give us some background noise?" He suggested to the masked male.

This got Natsu and the crowd watching confused. But Chris understood, and while no one could tell due to the helmet and hood, he had a grin on his face.

"You got it!" Chris exclaimed back as he got in front of the desk that was on the stage. Since there was a disk player on the desk, this gave him the perfect opportunity to do his thing. He pulled out a covered disk from his jacket before placing it in the machine, "Once I start with this, you all start your match! May the best of you win!" He shouted out, kind of excited to see what Natsu is capable of.

This got Natsu to grin once again while getting into a fighting position. Crul also got into a fighting position, though resorted back to his serious look.

And then…

 **(Cue "Animal" by Smash into Pieces. Imagine Chris is singing it in the background during the fight.)**

Music then started to play, allowing everyone in the area to hear it.

This also gave the okay to start the fight as Natsu then charged directly toward Crul, whose eyes widen in surprised by the sudden action. The pink haired male then started to unleash a barrage of fists toward the grey haired male, who block every single punch with his arms. Luckily though he managed to find an opening as he duck down before doing a sweep with his legs, making Natsu loose his footing. Before he hit the floor though, Crul then landed a kick on the Fire Dragon Slayer, causing him to go flying a few yards away. Natsu however managed to recover as he landed on his feet, before getting into position to fire off his magic.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted as he fired off the attack, which headed straight toward Crul.

Crul got into position himself as he too took in a deep breath, before saying words that made Natsu's eyes go wide in shock.

"Wind Dragon's Roar!" Crul roared as the attack was unleashed toward the other Dragon Roar.

The two attacks collided, causing a small explosion to take place. This forced some of the crowd to cover their eyes due to the shockwave the collision admitted.

' _He's a Dragon Slayer?!'_ Natsu thought in shocked as the smoke died down, before noticing that Crul was rushing toward him once again.

Pushing his thoughts aside for now, it was now the pink haired male's turn to block constantly as Crul unleashed a barrages of punches toward him. Natsu continued to block the assault before slamming his head right into the grey haired male's head, causing Crul to stumble back a little. Natsu took this chance to slam a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist into Crul's stomach, sending him flying to the ground a few yards away. The Fire Dragon Slayer then charged at him once again, not letting up the attack. Crul however wasn't planning on letting Natsu do what he pleased. Before Natsu could collide to him once again, the grey haired male made his move.

"Wind Dragon's Vortex!" Crul shouted as he clapped his hands together in front of him outward, causing a lage vortex of wind to form right in front of him.

Natsu's eyes widen in shock due to the sudden move, but he was unable to dodge as the vortex sucked him in before flinging him to the other side of the field. Crul took this chance to fire off another Wind Dragon's Roar toward the pink haired male, who just crashed face fist into the floor. He got back on his feet, but was unable to dodge the Roar in time as it made contact with him, causing smoke to fill the spot. Crul then charge toward the spot, knowing that it wasn't over yet. His fists were wrapped up in the wind as he got ready to attack the spot.

But then without warning, Natsu, with his waistcoat torn up, emerge from the smoke with his fists blazing with fire. Both Natsu's fist and Crul's fist collided with the other's face, getting them both to crash into the ground behind them. Both of them recovered quickly as Crul then dashed toward the Fairy Tail mage once more with wind enveloping around his fists. Natsu took a different approach as he gathered magic in his hands as he too charged toward Crul. However before Crul could act, Natsu unleash a Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame directly onto the grey haired male, getting his eyes to widen before the attack collided onto him.

This caused a small explosion as Crul was sent flying back once again. Though he managed to get back on his feet once more as he and Natsu stared each other down. Both of them were breathing hard due to their battle. Like Natsu's waistcoat, Crul's shirt was all torn up.

"I got to hand it to you," Crul started to say, getting Natsu's full attention, "You're pretty strong. With the way I am right now I don't know if I can win." He admitted, getting Natsu to grin a little.

However Crul then gritted his teeth as he gained a serious look on his face once again, making Natsu on edge once more.

"But I don't plan on loosing like this! I'll just have to go all out to win!" Crul exclaimed. He grabbed the front of his torn shirt before ripping it off his body, allowing his chest and abs to be seen to the rest of the world.

This though, allowed Natsu to see some sort of emblem on his left side of his chest. It was dark blue in color, and the symbol itself looked like some sort of crystal formation within what looked like a tear. On the outside of the tear were angel-looking wings attached to it.

"A guild emblem?" Natsu questioned out loud, getting Crul's to look confused before realizing that Natsu was referring to his guild mark.

"Yeah, this is the emblem of my guild." Crul stated to the pink haired Fire Dragon slayer. Natsu didn't realize that Crul was apart of some guild, from the looks of things he and Chris looked liked travelers. Seeing that they were talking, Natsu figured he asked the grey haired male something.

"You're a Dragon Slayer," Natsu started to say, getting Crul to look at the other Dragon Slayer, wondering what he was going with that, "That's why you were curious about me being a Dragon Slayer. But what happened to your dragon parent? Did he also disappear on July 7th in the year X777?" The Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail asked the other Dragon Slayer.

Crul eyes widen from the question before a gloom looked took hold on his face.

"No… my father Skerve, the Dragon of Wind, died a in the year of X781 due to old age." Crul explained to the other Dragon Slayer, which surprised Natsu. So he wasn't like himself, Gajeel, and Wendy, whose dragons disappeared on that date. Crul then smiled, "But its okay, for I know that as long as I live, Skerve will always be with me." The grey haired male finished with a smile as he put his fist to his chest.

This got Natsu to smile himself. While Crul's dragon may be gone, Crul learned to live on for his sake.

"Alright then," Natsu started to say, getting Crul to go back to a defense position, "Let's wrap this up then shall we?" He finished asking with a grin.

Then without warning, Natsu entered his Lighting Fire Dragon Mode, causing a small crater to from from underneath him due to the power he was letting off. This got Crul to widen his eyes in shock.

' _Two elements?'_ Crul thought to himself, surprised that there's a Dragon Slayer that has two elements and not just one. However his surprised faded away, as he knew that he too must go all out to win, "I guess I have no choice then. I'll just have to evolve too!"

Wind started to twirl all around Crul like a vortex as he powered up. The ground started to shake a little around him as more magic begun to radiate off him. This even got Natsu to be surprised, the level of power he was feeling was growing at a raid rate!

 _So what you want_

 _You living a dream_

 _And you don't wanna wake up_

As Chris's voice was heard throughout all of this, the vortex completely covered Crul as it shot into the sky. This let off a shockwave, forcing both Natsu and the whole crowd watching the battle to cover their eyes and faces with their arms. The ground begun to shook much greater due to the force of power he was giving off.

 _Think you know it all_

 _All you ground has been made_

 _But your mind is made up_

Eventually the shaking stopped as the vortex of wind faded away. Natsu uncovered his eyes… only to be shocked by what he saw.

 _You think I'm..._

There Crul was, standing straight up, but he changed. Giant dark grey dragon wings were on his back, and his arms and legs became like that of a dragons. Two dragonic horns stick out of his head, with dragon scales appearing on the sides of his face, as well as some dragon scales appeared on the sides of his chest and stomach. A long tail also appeared on the grey haired male. The dragon scales that now covered him were all a dark grey color like the dragon wings he had.

All in all, he now almost looked like a humanoid dragon.

"W-What is this?!" Natsu shouted as he couldn't help but stand still in shock. He never seen something like this before, and Crul's magical power, it was even greater than Gramps! Was he holding this back the whole time? The crowd was also shocked, and also slightly scared to tell the truth. Crul looked back up to see the shocked Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Like I said earlier, Skerve is no longer with us. However, before he died, he infused his essence into me," Crul then spread out his wings, causing another shockwave to happen from that action alone, "With this, I have gained this form. Skerve may be gone physically, but now and forever… he lives in me! We are one!" Crul exclaimed before slamming his foot into the ground, before charging with such speed that Natsu could barely keep up.

Natsu couldn't react at all in time as the dragonified Crul appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye. He had his fist back before he made the move that ended the fight.

"WIND DRAGON KING'S CATACLYSMIC FIST!" Crul shouted before slamming his punch right into Natsu's stomach.

This both made Natsu cough up blood as well as launching him directly into the ground with such force that a shockwave from the punch's impact alone. This also forced Natsu to exit his Lighting Fire Dragon Mode as well.

And then for Natsu, everything went black.

 **There you go. How was it? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone, I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. It's up to you really.**

 **In case anyone wondering, it shouldn't be too long for Ur to show up. So you don't have to worry about waiting forever about that hopefully.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Three: Come visit Fairy Tail**

A groan was heard as Natsu begun to wake up from his unconscious state. He sat up from his position as he rubbed his head with his hand, trying to get the small headache he had to go away.

"Ow… what happened?" Natsu questioned, as he tried to get his bearings straight. The pink haired male looked to find himself on a bed, as well as noticing a few bandages on him on certain areas like his arms.

"Oh, you're awake," A voice got Natsu's attention, before turning to look at his side before noticing both Chris and Crul were sitting in the chairs near the bed he was in. Well, Crul was sitting; Chris was standing up next to the window of the room. He was the one who spoke up to the pink haired male. However Natsu was confused though.

"Where are we?" The Fire Dragon Slayer asked the two of them, wondering where he was at. Luckily Crul decided to answer him.

"We're in the infirmary in the town," The Wind Dragon Slayer informed the other Dragon Slayer, "You were out for quiet a while. Are you feeling alright?" The grey haired male asked him, hoping that he didn't hurt Natsu too bad in the finale of their fight.

"Other than a small headache, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," Natsu responded to them with a grin on his face, showing that he didn't hold any grudges or anything like that.

This got both Crul and Chris to be relived. They didn't want their new friend of theirs to be hurt in any significant way because of them.

"Well that's good to hear." Chris replied back, relief was present in his voice.

Natsu only smiled once again… before remembering what Crul turned into during the finale of their battle. This got his eyes to widen as he swiftly turned around to look back at the grey haired Dragon Slayer.

"Wait Crul! What was that form you managed to take during our fight?" The Fire Dragon Slayer questioned the Wind Dragon Slayer, who was at first caught off guard by the sudden question before he went on to explained.

"Like I said in our fight, my dragon Skerve died due to old age years ago. But, before he died though, he infused his essence into me, so in a way he would still live in. With this, I gained that form you saw." Crul explained to the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, who was a bit awed by that revelation.

"Whoa… I didn't think something like that would be possible." Natsu stated, as an excited look appeared on his face. To him, it was exciting to know that a form like that exists.

Chris laughed a little at his expression, before he begun to make is way out of the room they were in.

"I'll go inform that doctors that you're awake. I bet they would want to check to see everything is fine before they let you go." The masked male informed both Natsu and Crul, and with that, he left the room.

There was a moment of silence before Natsu spoke up to the Crul once more.

"Man, your friend there must be lucky to have someone like you around," Natsu told the grey haired Wind Dragon Slayer, getting said Dragon Slayer confused. Seeing this, the pink haired male proceeded to tell him what he meant by that, "I mean, you're really strong! I bet you're an S-Class of your guild!" Natsu finished with an excited tone.

This got Crul to be surprised at first before letting out a small laugh. This only got Natsu to be confused, before the grey haired male spoke up once again.

"Oh no, to tell you the truth Chris is way stronger than me." Crul informed the pink haired male.

"Huh?!" Natsu shouted in surprised by this revelation, "Wait, you mean even in that form of yours Chris is stronger than you?" Natsu asked him in utter surprised. You can't blame him though either, since Crul managed to reach a threshold of power that even surpassed Gramps.

"Yup," Crul replied back happily, before he went on, "In fact, Chris is what you light guilds would call an S-Class of our guild." He stated. His words though got Natsu to be confused once again.

"Wait, what do you mean light guild? Aren't you guys a light guild?" The Fire Dragon Slayer questioned, not getting what Crul was saying.

"Well, you could call us a light guild if you choose too. But the truth is my guild, called Angelic Tears, is an independent guild. We're not bound to certain laws like light guilds are. We do our own thing for the greater good." The Wind Dragon Slayer explained to Natsu, getting the Fire Dragon Slayer to be surprised by this.

' _Huh, so they are like Crime Sorciere.'_ Natsu thought to himself. So they don't follow the Magic Council and all of that then.

Before they could go on with their discussion, Chris retuned to the room, with a doctor following suit.

'A FEW MINUTES LATER'

"Finally!" Natsu shouted to the sky as he, Chris, and Crul exited the infirmary building of the town. He was glad that it didn't take long for the doctors to let him go. The pink haired male didn't like staying in a bed when he was perfectly fine.

Both Chris and Crul couldn't help but laugh a little by their new friend's happiness and child-like nature.

"Man Natsu, you sure get excited and joyful over the smallest thing." Chris responded to the pink haired male, who turned to look at the masked person with a smile.

"I can't help it, I don't like being in those infirmary places. I prefer to be free!" Natsu exclaimed to them, getting the Wind Dragon Slayer and the masked being to laugh once more at his words.

"So Chris," Crul started to say, getting his friend's attention, "Where do we go now? Do we head back to the guild?" The grey haired male questioned to the masked member of Angelic Tears. This got Natsu's attention.

"You guys are leaving?" The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer questioned them, getting them both to look at Natsu once more.

"Yeah. We came here because Crul sensed you, another Dragon Slayer. Now that we know there's another Dragon Slayer around, there's not much for us to stick around here at the moment." Chris explained to the Fairy Tail wizard. This got Natsu to feel a little sad to be honest. He wanted to know more about them and their guild.

But then, an idea came to the Fire dragon Slayer, as a large grin then appeared on his face as he perked back up.

"Hey I know!" Natsu started to say, getting the two Angelic Tears guild members, "Why don't you two come visit Fairy Tail?" He offered them.

This got both Crul and Chris to be surprised. Natsu wanted them to visit his guild?

"You want us to go with you to visit your guild?" Crul questioned the smiling pink haired male, who nodded to his question.

"Yeah! I'm sure you all would love it! There are other Dragon Slayers that I know who are there as well!" Natsu explained to the two of them, as their eyes widen by the information about their being more Dragon Slayers.

"Wait, there are more Dragon Slayers apart of your guild?" Crul asked once more in shock. There were more of them than just Natsu and him? Chris also looked surprised by this information.

"Of course! There's metal face and Wendy, I'm sure you would love to meet them!" Natsu told them happily.

' _Metal face?'_ Both Chris and Crul thought to themselves by Natsu's choice of wording. Was this "Metal face" guy a rival of his or something? They pushed this thought to the back of their minds however; as they focus on the overall suggestion Natsu offered the two of them.

"So you want us to come with you to your guild?" Chris spoke to him in confusion, wanting to make sure that he was getting this right.

"Yup, so what do you two say? Want to come see what my guild is like?" Natsu once more offered them with a smile on his face.

Both Chris and Crul looked at each other before they shrugged. They didn't see any problem with going with Natsu to his guild. Besides, if there are more Dragon Slayers present, then Crul definitely wants to see if this was true. Chris also wants to see these other Dragon Slayers, mainly to see how they are all like.

"Alright Natsu," Chris started to speak, getting Natsu's full attention on the masked male, "We'll come with you to Fairy Tail."

This got Natsu excited has he pumped his fist into the air, glad that they agreed to his offer.

"Awesome!" He shouted before he looked back at them once more, "Come on! We need to get going if we are to make it back to Magnolia." Natsu told the two of them.

And like that, Natsu then begun to bolt in a direction. Crul couldn't help but laugh as he followed suit. Chris though remained in his spot.

"Guys!" Chris called out, getting the two Dragon Slayers to stop running as they looked back at the masked man, "The train station is the other way." He pointed out.

As he finished those words, both Natsu's and Crul's face paled at the thought of taking the dreaded train. Chris wasn't being serious… right?

"Uh… could we just walk?" Crul offered to Chris, who begun to walk over to where the Fire and Wind Dragon Slayers were at.

"Yeah! We can just walk to Magnolia." Natsu agreed with his fellow Slayer. There was no need to take that awful transportation machine. Besides, walking was way healthier, since it gets the muscles moving, and thus is a type of exercise.

Their suggestions though fell on deaf ears as Chris grabbed both of them by the collars of their clothing and proceeded to walk toward the train station while dragging them, ignoring the two Dragon Slayers failing attempts to get out of the masked male's hold.

"Let us go! I will not get on that death trap!" Crul shouted out in fear, struggling to break free to no valid.

"Yeah! I don't want to suffer today!" Natsu shouted as well, as he too was failing miserably to get out of Chris's hold.

' _At least I now know that all Dragon Slayers suffer from motion sickness.'_ Chris thought to himself with a sweat drop as he continued to drag the two unwilling Dragon Slayers toward the train station.

 **Here you all go, sorry if it was shorter than usual, didn't know what else to put for this chapter.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone, I'm back once again with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hate.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Four: Fairy Tail meets Angelic Tears**

It was a bright day for the nice city of Magnolia, the home city of the magic guild known as Fairy Tail. Let's take a look what's going on inside the guild shall we?

As one would have expected of the guild, it was pretty chaotic yet that's what makes Fairy Tail… well Fairy Tail. Some of them were drinking, chatting, and punching each other, same old same old. Erza was at the bar eating her strawberry cheesecake, so it was clear that no one wants to disturb her while she does that. Mira and Kinana were at the bar, cleaning dishes, taking orders or giving them out, with Lisanna helping the two barmaids out. Cana was drinking her beer without damaging her liver somehow at her table. Macao and Wakaba were talking to one another about random stuff; probably something perverted knowing those two. Gajeel was sitting around humming his tones to himself. Makarov was at the bar drinking while observing the guild. Lucy and Levy were talking about book stuff. Elfman was trying to punch someone's face in while shouting about being a man. Gray was also trying to punch someone. A lot of people were trying to punch someone actually, that tends to happen during their usual brawls. Laxus and the rest of his Thunder God Tribe went on a job, so they weren't around right now. Basically everyone was pretty much doing what they usually do.

However, today the guild had some guests, Lyon and Chelia from the Lamia Scale guild. Lyon wanted to see how Gray was doing while trying to show that he was better than him at everything. At first he didn't partake in the brawl as he thought of himself better than that. Though, that went out the window when Gray threw a chair at him, so now the two Ice Maker Mages were now trying to punch each other now. Chelia on the other hand was at a table chatting with Wendy, who had just return from her job that she and the two Exceeds went on not long ago, and chatting with Romeo surprisingly. It was surprising since the boy didn't seem to be that close to the two Slayer Mages, yet the three were talking with one another with smiles on their faces so that mean that they were enjoying themselves.

Eventually though, the doors burst wide open as a familiar pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer shouted his return, getting everyone's attention.

"I'M BACK!" Natsu yelled out with a massive smile on his face as he walked into the guild happily.

Many of them were about to greet back to the Fire Dragon Slayer until they all noticed two other individuals walking into the building behind him.

"So this is the Fairy Tail guild?" Crul asked while he looked around, interested about this place from what Natsu managed to tell him and Chris on their way here, you know when they were not suffering from motion sickness.

"Huh, I was expecting something more flashy looking." Chris admitted as he followed behind the two Dragon Slayers.

Seeing these two new people with their pink haired Mage, Makarov jumped down from the bar and made his way to the three. Natsu noticed the small Guild Master making his way toward them.

"Hey Gramps!" Natsu greeted the old man with a smile as he approached them.

"Natsu," Makarov started to say to him, "I see that you brought guests with you. Are they here to join the guild?" He asked the pink haired male, wanting to know if Natsu brought them here so they could join, which was pretty similar with now Natsu brought Lucy to the guild for the first time.

"Oh no, they are already part of another guild. I invited them here so they could meet you guys." Natsu informed Makarov.

Thinking this was a good time to introduce themselves, both Chris and Crul walked forward.

"Hello there Guild Master of Fairy Tail. My name is Chris Snow; it's nice to meet you." The masked male greeted Makarov. It was now Crul's turn to make himself known.

"Greeting, my name is Crul Faith, it's an honor to meet you Guild Master of Fairy Tail." The grey haired Wind Dragon Slayer spoke to the small old man.

"Why hello Chris, Crul, it's nice to meet you two. And please, you can call me Makarov." Makarov replied back to the two.

"And guess what?" Natsi started to say as he went over to Crul and put his arm over his shoulders, all while grinning like an idiot, "Crul here is a Dragon Slayer."

The moment he said those words, everyone's eyes widened. This is mainly true for both Wendy and Gajeel.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else shouted, getting the four Dragon Slayers in the building to cover their ears due to how loud everyone was.

"Wait hold on," Gajeel, after recovering from the shouting from everyone else, spoke up as he made his way to where they were all at, "You are actually a Dragon Slayer?" He asked Crul.

"Yeah, that's right. I am the Wind Dragon Slayer," Crul explained to the Iron Dragon Slayer, before the grey haired male went on, "You must be Metal Face. It's nice to meet you." Crul told him politely.

"Metal face?!" Gajeel shouted in anger from that as a tick mark appeared on his forehead, "My name's not metal face! Who told you-?!" The black haired Wizard eyes widened comically as the realization hit in. He then turned to look at Natsu, who was trying his best to not burst out laughing from that but was failing miserably, "You think you're so funny Salamander?!" He shouted at him, getting Natsu to now turn his attention at the other Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah! What are you going to do about it?" Natsu taunted him with a smug grin.

And like that, the two Dragon Slayers then started to brawl with one another while shouting insults at once another, getting everyone else to sweat drop from the sight.

"Ah, I was thinking that metal face didn't seem like a proper name for someone." Chris pointed out, as he and Crul realized that Natsu told them the wrong name on purpose for a good laugh. Though to be fair Chris did found it funny.

A few of the others, which included Lyon and Chelia despite both of them being from another guild, came forward to greet the Wind Dragon Slayer and the masked person with him.

"So… what guild are you guys apart of then?" Wendy asked the two of them, since the Sky Dragon Slayer remembered hearing Natsu saying that they were apart of another guild. Chris was the one who spoke up to answer the blue haired girl's question.

"We are part of a guild called Angelic Tears." The S-Class of his guild answered the blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Angelic Tears?" Lyon questioned, never hearing of a guild with that name before, "I don't think I've heard of that guild before." The Ice Maker Mage of Lamia Scale finished saying.

"That shouldn't be too surprising," Crul started to say, getting everyone, aside from Natsu and Gajeel who were trying to bash the other's face in, to look at the Wind Dragon Slayer, "We don't really stay in one place for too long, and we are an independent guild." He explained to the Mages before him and Chris.

The last bit of information he told them got them all interested.

"You're part of an independent guild?" Makarov asked the two Angelic Tears guild members, wanting to make sure that he and the others managed to hear that correctly.

"Yeah, that's right," Chris spoke up as the masked person went on, "We basically do our own thing. Like Crul said, we don't tend to stay in one place for long as we keep on moving elsewhere all around Earthland."

"So you guys just travel around the world basically? Is that what I'm getting at here?" Erza questioned to make sure she was getting all of this right, to which both Crul and Chris nodded.

"That's correct Erza." Chris replied back to her with a smile, though no one could tell since his masked and hood was blocking it from being seen.

"But enough about us at the moment," Crul spoke up, getting everyone to look at the Wind Dragon, "Tell us a bit about yourselves. What kinds of magic do you all use?" The Dragon Slayer of Angelic Tears asked them, wanting to know what kind of magic and abilities their new acquaintances have.

Some of them started to speak up, only to turn at each other with annoyance since each of them wanted to tell them first. Luckily before anything can get out of hand, aside from the Fire Dragon Slayer and Iron Dragon Slayer still trying to club each other's face in, Erza spoke up to answer. Since no one wanted to get on the red head nerves, they smartly stated silent for her to speak.

"I wield Re-quip Magic." The red head told the two members of Angelic Tears.

"Oh I think I've heard of that kind of magic before," Chris started to reply back to the S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail, "That's the magic that lets you summons weapons and stuff like that right?" The S-Class of Angelic Tears questioned, wanting to see if he was remembering that correctly.

"Correct, I am able to summon different kinds of armor as well to defend and fight." Erza answered the masked male's assumption.

With Erza done, Lucy stepped up next to tell the two guests her magic before anyone else could.

"I'm a Celestial Mage." The blonde woman informed the two Angelic Tears guild members.

"Wait, let me guess what this magic does before you tell me," Crul told the blonde Celestial Mage, as he got into a thinking position to see if he could guess it right. Everyone, including Chris, waited to see what kind of answer he comes up with. It took a few minutes for the Wind Dragon Slayer to come up with something, as he ceased his thinking before looking back at Lucy, "You shoot stars from the sky to attack your opponents." He guessed.

Lucy couldn't help but sweat drop from that conclusion, before she went on to tell them the actual thing the magic does.

"Uh… actually I summon Celestial Spirits with my Celestial Keys to come to my help. Or if they just want to hang out." Lucy explained to the Wind Dragon Slayer, getting him a bit disappointed that he guessed what her magic did wrong.

With Lucy done, Gray was about to tell the Dragon Slayer and S-Class of Angelic Tears what his magic was. However before he could Lyon beat him to the punch.

"I wield Ice Maker Magic." The pale blue haired Mage of Lamia Scale informed the two, to which Gray was annoyed that Lyon butted in before he could tell them his magic.

"Hey, I was about to tell them that." Gray pointed out to his rival from Lamia Scale, to which Lyon turned his attention back to his fellow Ice Maker Wizard.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice you were about to do that." Lyon stated, though from the tone of his voice implied that he knew what he did, to which Gray merely glared at his fellow Ice Maker Mage.

Both Crul and Chris were a bit surprised by this information though.

"You both use Ice Maker Magic?" Chris asked them, getting both Ice Maker Mages to turn their attention back at the masked man.

"Yeah, that's right." Gray answered the S-Class of Angelic Tears.

"Who taught you guys that?" Crul asked the two of them, as an odd feeling appeared in both his and Chris's stomachs.

"We were taught by Ur Milkovich, a master of Ice Maker Magic." Lyon informed them, feeling a bit prideful as he said that.

When he did say that however, both Crul and Chris's eyes widen in surprised. Though, only Crul could be noticeable, since Chris was wearing his mask and hood. Crul once again spoke up once again, with Chris staying silent.

"Ur… you both were trained by Ur?" The Wind Dragon Slayer questioned the two Ice Maker Mages, with some people present could hear the disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah, that's correct." Gray informed the grey haired male.

"I'm guessing that you've heard of her before." Lyon assumed.

Both Crul and Chris looked at each other, before the Wind Dragon Slayer began to speak up once more. What he said next caused Gray, Lyon, and everyone else in the room to widen their eyes in shock.

"We know her. Ur's a member of Angelic Tears."

 **Tada! I'm sure many of you guys probably expected this, but yet here we are. Ur's alive. How though, that will be explained.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. It's up to you really.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Chapter Five: Ice Make Reunion**

Gray, Lyon, and everyone else were in silence as they processed what the Wind Dragon Slayer just told them. Even Natsu and Gajeel stopped their little brawl they had, though it was mostly to wonder why everyone went quiet to tell the truth. Ur was a member of Crul's and Chris's guild?

"That… that can't be right…," Gray started to break the silence, though he was speaking quietly as well as in disbelief, "She died years ago. Y-You must be confused with a different person." He managed to finishe despite the struggle.

"No, you're referring to Ur, the master of Ice Maker Magic. The one who defeated and imprisoned Deliora with Ice Shell years ago, we know who we're talking about Gray. She's part of Angelic Tears." Chris replied back to the shocked Ice Maker Mage, who was still having a hard time believing what he was just told.

"You're lying!" Lyon shouted, getting the two independent guild members to look over at the pale blue haired Lamia Scale Ice Maker Mage, "She sacrificed herself years ago! She can't be alive!" He finished yelling at the two. There was just no way that Ur was alive. It was impossible!

"Well… if you let me speak, I can explain." Chris told the two Ice Maker Mages. Crul merely remained silent, seeing that the masked guild mate of his has it under control.

Seeing the two not speaking out, or anyone else for that matter, that gave the masked S-Class member of Angelic Tears the okay to go on with his explanation.

"We met her around two years ago," Chris started to tell them, getting everyone's full attention, "It all happened when we sensed an unusual magical source coming out of the ocean that seemed to be acting up. A few of us were sent to investigate what the source was. Luckily, we managed to extract the magical source from the waters of the sea, but we managed to find out that it contained a life force of something in the magical essence. After taking it back to our guild, we managed to restore the essence, which resulted with Ur being restored. You can imagine our surprise when the life force essence became a woman. And Ur's been with us ever since." The masked man told the Fairy Tail guild and the two Lamia Scale guild members.

Everyone remained silent at that for a moment, as it sounded rather farfetched, but the two Angelic Tears didn't seem like the kind of people who would lie about something like this.

"…How?" Lucy spoke up, getting both Crul and Chris to look at the blonde Celestial Mage, "How did you all manage to restore her?"

"Now that is an Angelic Tears secret we cannot share," Crul replied to her with a serious look and tone in his face, which reminded Natsu of how serious he was during their battle, "I'm sure you all have your own Fairy Tail secret, so do we with how we accomplished restoring Ur." The grey haired male finished saying to them all.

No one managed to say anything as Gray spoke up once more.

"If what you're saying is true…," The dark blue haired male started to say, before he looked at the two Angelic Tears members dead in the eye, "Then take me to her!" He exclaimed as he finished saying.

This got both Crul and Chris to be surprised by his words. They couldn't respond though as Lyon was the next to voice his words.

"Take me to her too! I must see her for my own eyes!" Lyon exclaimed at her. If their teacher did indeed lives, he must see her! They must see her!

"Now hold on," Chris spoke up as he raise up his hand in a stop motion, getting both the Ice Maker Mages confused, "We can't just take you all to our guild hall, that's something we don't allow as easily."

His words merely got both the dark blue haired and the pale blue haired males to get angry. The masked person _dared_ deny them the right to see their master? The woman who taught them everything they knew, and sacrificed herself for their sake?!

"But," The masked male started to say once again before any of the two blew up at them, getting them to pay full attention once more at the member of Angelic Tears, "There's no problem with bringing her here to Fairy Tail."

Those words alone got everyone eyes to widen by their suggestion. Both Gray and Lyon's anger faded as a happier emotion filled them by the masked man's words. They can bring Ur to them?

"Though, if will take us until morning to show back up with her if we were to leave now." Chris informed the Mages in front of him and Crul, as he looked over to the Wind Dragon Slayer.

"So then we must leave now if we are to bring her here by tomorrow morning." The grey haired male stated, nodding to the masked man next to him. This got Natsu's full attention.

"Wait, you guys are going to leave already? You two just got here!" Natsu told them, not liking how they were being force to leave already. He two Angelic Tears guild members looked over at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Don't worry, like we said, we'll be back tomorrow morning with Ur with us." Chris informed the Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu didn't say anything, only nodded, knowing that he could trust them to keep their word.

With that said, both Chris and Crul pulled out something out of their pockets. Everyone else were confused when they saw the grey haired male and the masked man holding what looked like stones with a blue swirl in the middle of the rocks.

"We'll be back by tomorrow morning with Ur. So hang on tight until we get back!" Crul told the others with a smile on his face, Chris as well, though no one could tell due to his mask and hood.

And before anyone could question them, the rocks they were holding in their hands started to glow. And then both the Wind Dragon Slayer and the masked person were covered in some kind of blue colored energy. The two waved at the others before they both shined brightly, forcing the others to cover their eyes from the sudden light.

Eventually, the blue energy died down, allowing everyone to uncover their eyes as they looked back at the spot where Crul and Chris used to be at.

"Did they teleported away?" Levy questioned, as she never saw any kind of artifact or item that worked the way she and the others just witnessed.

"I… think so?" Makarov answered the blue haired woman. It seemed to looked that way, what else would it have been?

Everyone else didn't say anything, as they now know that they will come back tomorrow with Ur in tow. Gray and Lyon had to prepare for when it happens.

'NEXT MORNING'

The sunrise could be seen off in the distance, as the citizens of Magnolia were beginning to wake up. Well, most of them were. Those who were part of the Fairy Tail guild were already up and running. Now normally many of them would still be getting up like normally, but with Angelic Tears coming back with Gray's and Lyon's old master with them, everyone wanted to meet the woman who trained the two Ice Maker Magic, and the woman who gave them the stripping habit.

Since that they planned for Ur to show up, Lyon refused to leave Magnolia and refused to go back to his and Chelia's guild until he got to reunite with his and Gray's former master. Because of that, the pale blue haired male rented an apartment for the night. Wendy offered Chelia to stay with her in Fairy Hills, so there were no issues about that thankfully.

Now, both Ice Maker Mages ran into each other on the way back to their Fairy Tail guild hall. And as one would guess from these two, both the dark blue haired male and the pale blue haired male were both talking and arguing about meeting their former master once again. It was weird how they can both talk and be at each other's throats like nothing at once.

"Ur must have gotten stronger during these past two years, if what Chris is saying is true." Lyon stated to his Ice Maker Mage rival.

"I know that, what I don't believe is that you will be the one to challenge her first." Gray responded to the Ice Maker Mage from Lamia Scale.

Yep, they were arguing about who will challenge Ur once their whole reunion is underway. Of course Lyon believes that he should be the first to face Ur in a fight, since he was the one who wanted to battle her to see if he surpassed her. While Gray wanted to see how strong Ur had gotten in the past two years himself, thus thinks he should be the once to face their former master first.

"I always wanted to see if I have surpassed Ur, now that's she's alive, I can see if it can happened." Lyon stated to the dark blue haired male, who was shirtless by the way. While it seemed like he was only excited to see Ur again just to fight her, everyone who knows the pale blue haired Mage knows that he missed her just as much as Gray did.

Both Gray and Lyon could go as far as even admitting they were nervous about seeing their former master once again. However, they would never admit it. They have an image to maintain after all.

At least that's what they like to think.

"I have so many questions to ask her," Gray spoke up, getting Lyon to stop talking about their potential sparring match with Ur, "I mean, if she's been alive for the past two years, why hasn't she bothered to come see us?"

That was a question that also plagued Lyon. Surely Ur would have heard about them in one way or another during these past couple of years, so why hasn't she tried to see them? Was there some reason for it?

"I don't know Gray." Lyon responded back to his rival with a serious look on his face as they both pondered. Hopefully they would get an answer from her when they see her.

The two, still busy with their thinking and discussion, walked around a building's corner as they continued to make their way to the Fairy Tail guild hall. However when they did that…

*BAM*

"OW!" Three voices shouted as they both fell flat on their butts. Lyon though fell flat on his back, getting him to release a groan from hitting the hard concrete below him.

Gray looked to see Lyon sitting back up, as they both started to look back at who they ran into.

"I'm sorry, we weren't paying atte-." Gray begun to say…

…But then both he and Lyon froze at the sight in front of them.

On the ground like them was a woman who looked had chin length dark purple hair and black colored eyes. The woman wore a sleeveless white shirt that hugged her rather curvaceous body, as well as the dark blue colored jeans that she wore. She wasn't wearing any shoes or sandals, thus leaving her feet bare. On her right shoulder was the Angelic Tears guild mark, which was dark purple in color like her hair.

The woman, like both Gray and Lyon, looked absolutely shocked by seeing the two males in front of her. In fact, there were some tears threatening to fall from her eyes as well. Gray was the first to break the silence as the woman followed suit.

"…Ur?"

"…Gray? …Lyon?"

 **Tada! Ur has appeared! Sorry if the introduction was crap, I'm not good at these kinds of things.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone. I have finally returned with another chapter for this story. Yes I know it's been a while, but hopefully this makes up for the wait. Unless it doesn't, then that's understandable too.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Six: The Ice Maker and Wolf of Angelic Tears**

It was silence after that, as both the Ice Maker Mages of their respective guilds slowly got back up on their two feet, not breaking eye contact. Like the woman in front of them, both Gray and Lyon had a few tears to form in their eyes.

"Y-You're alive…" Lyon managed to speak up, his voice quavering a little due to emotions flooding up to the surface.

"Y-You both have grown…" Ur managed to get out, despite her own voice quavering as well.

Both the former students couldn't stop themselves as they flung themselves at the woman, hugging her as tears went down their faces. Ur returned the hug as her tears were now streaming down her own face. Any emotions were being let out as they simply cried, too joyful that the three were finally reunited.

After a good minute of this, the three pulled away as both Gray and Lyon looked at the dark purple woman in front of them, who still had a few tears in her eyes.

"You're alive… you're actually alive!" Gray exclaimed, feeling joy he hadn't felt in a long time.

Before any of them could say anything else…

"Ur! There you are!" The three Ice Maker Mages turned around to see a familiar grey haired Wind Dragon Slayer running up to them, as another person followed suit behind him, "I know you're excited to see them again bu- oh," Crul stopped as he saw both Gray and Lyon with her, "Oh, hey there! Wasn't expecting to run into you two right here."

"Crul…," Lyon spoke up, looking at him for a moment before looking back at Ur, "You were telling the truth after all." The pale blue haired Mage of Lamia Scale told him.

"So these are your two former students Ur?" The other man with Crul and Ur asked, as the woman looked at the man before nodding in confirmation.

For both Gray and Lyon, this was someone they haven't seen before. The man had a toned muscular built and had tan skin. He also had white colored hair that was completely wild and messy, going pass his neck with long and large locks of it going over his shoulders. The man also had silver colored eyes. On his left side of his chest, the Angelic Tears insignia could be seen, with the symbol being black in color. He wore dark blue pants that had some tears in them, some bigger than others. The odd thing about him was that was all he wore. The man didn't wear a shirt, no shoes, no gloves, nothing but the worn pants he wore.

"That's right Wulf, this is Gray and Lyon." Ur answered the white haired man, as both Gray and Lyon were now looking at the man in confusion.

"Wulf?" Gray asked in confusion.

"Yes, and that's with a U not an O." Wulf answered back to the dark blue haired Ice Maker Mage.

"Uh… okay?" Gray replied in slight confusion, not really seeing the need for the different since they sounded the same. The Fairy Tail Wizard then turned to look at the Wind Dragon Slayer, "What happened to Chris? I figured he would want to have come back to visit."

"Chris wanted to stay behind so someone else could go along with Ur and I. Wulf offered to accompany us and to meet you," Crul explained to the two Ice Maker Mages, "Everyone back at Angelic Tears is interested in meeting you guys."

"Can we talk more about this when we get to their guild? It's a bit chilly out here." Wulf pointed out to the other four around him.

"Yeah, of course," Gray answered him, before he looked back at Ur, "Are you ready to meet the others?" The dark blue haired male asked his former teacher, who was still eye watered from being reunited with her two students.

"I'm ready when you all are." Ur informed them all with a large smile on her face.

"Great! Let's go!" Crul responded to them all as he then headed off to where the Fairy Tail guild was located.

"Wait up Crul!" Wulf exclaimed at him before he took off to catch up with his fellow guild member.

The three Ice Maker Mages merely looked at one another before they all went on to follow them to the guild.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for Crul and Wulf to arrive at the entrance to the guild. Gray, Lyon, and Ur were still on their way, taking their time mainly to talk with one another, since it's been years since they last seen each other.

As both Wulf and Crul waited for the three Ice Maker Mages to arrive, the white haired man of Angelic Tears started to speak up, getting the Wind Dragon Slayer's full attention toward his fellow guild mate.

"Ur seems to be enjoying this." Wulf spoke up, seeing how Ur seemed extremely happy at seeing both the dark blue haired and pale blue haired males.

"Obviously," Crul started to say to him, "Though I will admit that I have never seen Ur this happy since the couple years we known her."

"Those two better not try anything." Wulf stated with narrow eyes.

This got Crul to be confused by his friend's words, turning his whole body to look directly at the white haired man.

"What are you talking about? Not try what?" The Wind Dragon Slayer asked with a puzzled expression noticeable on his face.

"Both Gray and Lyon are young men, so obviously their hormones would no doubt he raging around controlling them." Wulf told his friend in a matter of fact tone voice, all while having a rather serious look on his face.

Crul couldn't help but sweat drop while giving the white haired man a deadpanned stare.

"Dude, I know you tend to be overprotected, but seriously?" Crul couldn't help but ask him.

"You never know when it comes to people these days. They may have been her students, but even connections like that haven't stop people before." Wulf replied back to the Wind Dragon Slayer.

"Dude, stop. There's nothing to be worked up over, especially about something like that." Crul told his guild mate, who didn't drop his serious look on his face.

"Something like what?"

"GAH!" Crul jumped and swiftly turned around to see Ur, Gray, and Lyon standing there with confused looks on their faces, with Ur being the one who spoke up.

"Ah, you three showed finally." Wulf responded to them with a small smile on his face, glad that the three Ice Maker Mages finally arrived at the entrance the guild hall of Gray's.

"We were catching up with one another, so I think that us taking a bit is justified." Ur informed him, who merely smiled at her once again.

"Of course. I was simply playing around." Wulf told her.

Ur merely shook her head at the white haired man's antics, before she looked back at the grey haired Wind Dragon Slayer.

"So what were you talking about again? About something being like what?" The dark purple haired Ice Maker Mage of Angelic Tears asked her fellow guild mate.

"Oh it was nothing, just us talking about random crap you wouldn't be interested in," Crul assured the woman, who narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, before figuring that it was nothing to serious to sate her curiosity.

"Well anyway," Gray spoke up; making his way pass the two Angelic Tears male members before standing right in front of the entrance to the guild hall of Fairy Tail, "Let me introduce you to Fairy Tail!"

And with that, Gray opened the doors to the guild wide opened, allowing the others to see the inside of the guild hall as they entered the building.

"…Eh?" Wulf questioned.

The sight before them was what one would basically describe Fairy Tail's usual days pretty well. People were trying to bash each other's faces in, people were drinking, and a few people were actually chatting to one another like normal people and not like a bunch of idiots at the bar.

"…It's only seven in the morning though." Wulf spoke up, not understanding how all of these people were already up and acting like this.

"…Some reason I'm not surprised from what I'm seeing." Ur admitted. This seemed like a kind of guild Gray would join and enjoy greatly.

"Lamia Scale is way better though." Lyon stated with a smug grin on his face, which naturally got Gray to glare at his fellow Ice Maker Mage. However that glare then became a smug grin itself as Gray went on to speak.

"And yet Fairy Tail is the number one guild of Fiore." Gray told Lyon.

Before Ur, Crul, and Wulf knew it, Lyon jumped at Gray before the two basically became part of the ongoing brawl itself. The three Angelic Tears couldn't help but sweat drop from the two going off trying to hit each other's faces in.

"…Weren't they supposed to introduce us to the guild?" Ur asked, though she couldn't help but smile and giggle a little from seeing her students acting so lively. It honestly made her feel happy knowing that the two little boys she trained grew up to be great fun men to be around.

"What do we do then?" Wulf asked, as he had no idea how to get everyone's attention to alert them all know that they were present now.

"Just follow me," Crul told both Ur and Wulf, as the Wind Dragon Slayer started to attempt to make his way though the flying bodies all over the place, "We'll head to the bar where those who aren't trying to bash their heads in with one another are at." He told his fellow guild mates.

Seeing that as the best plan of action as of right now, both the white haired man and the dark purple haired woman then followed right behind the grey haired male. As they made their way through the bodies trying to hit each other, Wulf and Ur couldn't help but feel a bit excited, despite the group of people acting like a bunch of retards, it made the guild livelier in their opinions.

"We're almost to the bar," Crul told them, ducking to avoid a thrown Fairy Tail guild mate who looked like that Gajeel guy he remember seeing fighting Natsu yesterday, "We'll greet the guild master there then we'll get him to get everyone's atte-."

Before he could finish saying his words, a familiar pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was then seen being thrown into the air…

…Before he then crashed right into Ur.

"Gah! Ur!" Wulf shouted in worry, ducking to avoid another body being thrown in his general direction before both him and Crul looked over and got a bit closer to the two mages who were now lying next to one another, groaning out from the collision, "Are you alright?"

The dark purple haired woman didn't seem to hear him as she let out another groan from the collision. Thankfully though, both she and Natsu seemed to be fine as they slowly got on their hands getting up.

"Ow… that hurt a lot," Natsu muttered before proceeding to look back up to whoever he collided too by accident, "Sorry about tha-."

When Natsu and Ur's eyes connected, both froze.

Neither of them moved as they remained frozen in their spots, looking at one another like a deer caught in headlights. For Natsu, a rather large blush then took over his face as he felt his heart be struck by an arrow. For Ur, she also had a large blush took over the domain known as her face as her own heart felt like someone shot an arrow into it.

Both Wulf and Crul merely looked at the two before them with blank stares, seeing their blushes on their faces as they aren't moving an inch.

 **There we go. So what did you think? Good? Bad? Want me to take over the UK? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy crap it's been a while since I've updated this story! I'm very sorry for taking so long to get another chapter out, but hopefully this makes up for the long wait.**

 **Unless it doesn't, then that's fine too.**

 **Anyway, let's go on into the story shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seven: More Introductions**

Neither Natsu nor Ur moved from their spots on the ground as their gaze remained on one another with blushes still present on their faces, as if the world around them disappeared and only the two of them were all that was here. They didn't know how long they've been in this somewhat awkward yet not really stare down.

However, the case here was that there are people around them, which included both Crul and Wulf, who merely blinked a few times in confusion before Wulf snapped out of daze before he gritted his teeth in annoyance and anger. Not wasting any time, the white haired man then marched toward where Ur and Natsu were still on the ground looking at one another completely oblivious to the world.

Seeing his guild mate making his way over to both the frozen Ice Maker Mage and Fire Dragon Slayer got Crul to snap out of his own confused daze before widening his eyes in slight worry, knowing how intense Wulf can be to someone he wants to beat up.

"Wait Wulf-!" Crul tried to get his friend's attention, however was cut off when he had to duck from avoiding a flying body during the present brawl still going on around them.

Back to Natsu and Ur, they still remained in their somewhat frozen state as their eyes refused to move elsewhere other than seeing the other person in front of them.

However this was brought to an end when the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer then found himself grabbed by his scarf rather roughly by a growling Wulf, getting the Fairy Tail Mage to let out a yelp from the sudden action. This also got Ur to get out of her daze before she widened her eyes when she saw her guild mate now holding Natsu by the scarf around his neck while Wulf was glaring at the pink haired male that was now in his grasp.

"What's the big idea crashing into her like that huh?!" Wulf demanded while gritting his teeth in anger at the pink haired male in his grasp.

Natsu, while confused as to who this guy was, as he never saw him before, was also had a bewildered expression on his face when he realized the white haired man now holding him by his scarf thought he meant to be thrown into Ur.

"Wait a minute! I didn't mean to crash into her!" Natsu responded back to the man. It wasn't like he meant to crash into the goddess- he meant woman!

Thankfully Natsu didn't have to deal with this too much longer as Ur's voice was then heard by both Natsu and Wulf, who turned their toward the dark purple haired woman.

"Wulf, it's okay! It was just an accident!" Ur told her guild mate, who merely narrowed her eyes at her, still unconvinced. He saw the way the woman and the male he had I his grip were looking at one another, he didn't want this pink haired guy trying to seduce his guild mate for nefarious reasons!

Was it mentioned that Wulf was always way overprotective of his guild mates to be like this?

Natsu, despite his current predicament, couldn't help but blush once more when he heard the woman's voice. To him, it was like an angel sent from the heavens itself.

"Wulf, just let Natsu go," Crul after avoiding the other bodies being thrown around due to the fighting around them, managed to speak as he arrived behind the white haired man, "Like Ur said it was an accident that he crashed into her. Besides, I don't think you want this guild's first impression of you to be a negative one right?" The Wind Dragon Slayer questioned his friend, since they are supposed to be friends to the Fairy Tail guild, not enemies.

Wulf merely growled a little before sighing, as he dropped the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, who let out a slight yelp from being dropped to the ground without warning. Wanting to see if he was alright, Ur then leaned down a little to see if the pink haired male was alright.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, who looked up to see the woman leaning toward him o see if he was alright. Natsu couldn't help but blush a little from seeing a bit of skin from the woman's breasts on top of her white colored shirt as he averted his eyes a little elsewhere so he wouldn't stare like a pervert.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He managed to responded, albeit while stuttering a little from getting the glimpse he got as he face was still beat red. Ur, unaware of her leaning in gave the male before her a view of the top of her breasts visible a bit from her sleeveless white colored shirt, merely smiled from seeing him being okay.

"That's a relief to hear." Ur told him with a smile of her own, glad to see the pink haired young man before her alright.

Crul held out a hand for Natsu to grab to pull him back up on his feet, to which Natsu accepted as he got back to standing as he looked at his fellow Dragon Slayer.

"Sorry about that. Wulf tends to be overprotective like that." Crul informed the Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, who blinked in confusion.

"Wulf?" Natsu questioned as he saw the white haired man glaring at him with suspicion.

"That's right and you will pronounce that with a U and not an O." The member of Angelic Tears told him, getting Natsu to blink in confusion from the words he just heard.

"I mean, I don't see how it makes a difference-." Natsu started to say before he was cut off by Wulf who gritted his teeth at him once more.

"What was that?" Wulf questioned with a stern voice that promised pain if Natsu didn't correct himself.

Natsu froze in slight fear, as the man before him made him think of Erza from the tone and anger he was feeling from the white haired man, before he quickly responded in a quick motion while flailing his hands around like an idiot.

"I mean- of course! Wulf with an U! I was just repeating it to myself to get it in my head! That's with a U, not an O, got it!" Natsu responded back quickly as to avoid getting the man angry. Natsu didn't know why, but he got the same terrifying aura around Wulf like the Fire Dragon Slayer would feel around Erza. So it was probably best not to tick the guy off too much for the time being.

Wulf couldn't help but smirk a little from this, but that immediately went away when Ur jabbed her elbow right into his rib, getting him to let out a small shriek from the blow.

"OW! What was that for?!" Wulf shouted at Ur, who merely looked at him with a deadpanned stare.

"What do you think?" She questioned him, as Wulf merely sighed as he looked away from them all.

"But it's funny." Wulf admitted, finding Natsu's reaction hilarious a bit.

"I don't care, we're supposed to be getting along with them, not trying to get into a fight." The Ice Maker Mage of Angelic Tears old him.

"This place kind has already beaten us to it." The white haired man replied back, motioning the brawl that was still going around them all, completely oblivious to the Angelic Tears members' presence in the building.

Natsu remained quite during this exchange, as he was a bit confused as to why Chris didn't seem to be around. Wanting to voice this, he looked over at Crul once more as he started to speak up.

"Hey Crul," Natsu started to ask, getting the Wind Dragon Slayer to look at the Fire Dragon Slayer," Where's Chris? I figured he would want to come back to visit Fairy Tail as well."

"Oh, Chris stayed behind back at our guild hall so someone else could accompany Ur and I. Wulf here wanted to come and see how this guild is like, so that's why he's here and not Chris instead. Don't worry about his threats; he's a nice guy once you get to know him." The grey haired Dragon Slayer told the pink haired Mage of Fairy Tail.

Natsu however went wide eyed when he heard the name of the woman he crashed into earlier, as he looked back at the dark purple haired woman who was still talking to Wulf at the moment.

"Wait, you mean she's Ice Stripper's teacher?!" Natsu exclaimed in shock. The goddess- woman, he corrected himself, was his rival's teacher who taught him his Ice Maker Magic?!

"Yeah, that's her alright." Crul answered the Fairy Tail Mage.

Natsu didn't reply as he looked back at the woman who was still in discussion with the white haired man next to her. This woman was the one who taught Gray his magic. The Fire Dragon Slayer couldn't help but be curious though as to what else Ur was like. What was it like for her to teach the guy who would be his rival? Is she really strong? Does she have a favorite food? What hobbies does she have? Does she like going on missions? Does she-?

"Uh… dude?" Crul spoke up as he noticed Natsu slowly started to mutter quietly to himself about his guild mate, to which honestly weird Crul out a little bit.

The sudden voice from the grey haired male got Natsu to snap out of his little muttering, which if anyone he knew listened too, would find a bit unusual for him to do, since he never mutters like that unless it involved talking to Happy, and even then the two don't usually do well keeping quiet when the Fire Dragon Slayer and blue Exceed fail to keep what they are talking about to themselves.

"Huh? Did you say something?" The Fire Dragon Slayer questioned the other Dragon Slayer with completely oblivious to his own muttering about the woman before him, who raised a finger as to answer the pink haired male.

"You were… ah forget it." Crul decided to drop the subject as he put his finger down. He figured he wouldn't try to get too involve as it was clear, at least to him, that Natsu was unknowingly wanted to get to know Ur more. Granted, Crul could have found that out in a less odd and less creepy way to tell the truth, but whatever.

Natsu merely blinked with puzzlement by the grey haired young man's response. What, did he do something that got Crul to speak up? If he did, then why would the other Dragon Slayer drop it then?

Yep, Natsu himself seemed unaware of what he was doing as he asked questions to himself about the dark purple haired woman from Angelic Tears who taught Gray and Lyon their Magic.

He and Crul were brought out of their thoughts and own conversation when they saw both Ur and Wulf ducking down to avoid being hit by another flying body who looked like Lyon as Gray jumped over the two Angelic Tears members to fight his fellow Ice Maker Mage, oblivious that they just passed by their teacher as they reentered the brawl.

"Okay, can we head to the bar now and get this fighting to stop? It's really starting to tick me off." Wulf requested. They were trying to get to where those who weren't fighting were at in the first place before they got side tracked with Natsu crashing into Ur.

"Oh yeah, sure!" Natsu answered him with a smile as he ran over to both Wulf and Ur, "Come on, I'm sure Gramps would love to meet you guys."

Without even thinking about his next action, the pink haired Dragon Slayer grabbed Ur by the hand with his own before pulling her over to where his friends who were at the bar were located. Ur was caught surprised by the action as well as blushing from her hand being held by him.

If she had gotten a glimpse of Natsu's face, she would have seen his own blush as he realized that he just went and grab her hand without even thinking about it.

 **There we go, chapter done. Again, sorry for the long wait, but I will try to update more often. Keyword is try though.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
